


falling slowly

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [39]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan knew he was drowning, but he’s only now beginning to realize he’s not going to resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling slowly

**Author's Note:**

> (if you're squicked by rimming/felching, this fic has it but it is very skimmed over)

The nightclub that they were hunting at tonight was the same one that they’d had Minhyuk’s birthday celebration at. The drinks were still expensive and the music was still too loud. He didn’t understand how anyone could party here without coming away with a migraine.  
  
"I’m so boring," Sanghyuk said, and then laughed, and knocked one of the shots he had bought back, into his mouth now instead of over his clothing.  
  
He appreciated the little jolt to his system, but as he stumbled out of the club, practically tripping over his own feet through the door, he was reassuringly sober. There had been a couple of trips where the alcohol had been a little too much and he hadn’t exactly had all his wits about him. He hated that, hated feeling slightly off kilter when he had a job to do.  
  
He stumbled to an alley about a hundred feet away from the club, passing Sungjae as he did so, walking in the opposite direction, apparently heading towards the club. He didn’t so much as glance as Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk fell against a wall, pretended to retch, and then ducked into the alley to find a dumpster he could pretend to vomit behind.  
  
Almost immediately he felt the sunburst on his back start to burn, the rest of his tattoos chattering nervously at him. It was almost amusing, how easy it was, most of the time, to draw the vampires out from their hiding places, to draw them into attacking. It was so easy sometimes that Sanghyuk knew that it probably should be getting boring now, but each one felt different, exciting. It wasn’t allowed to get boring, without it becoming something he became sloppy at, and sloppy could mean death.  
  
He sensed the vampire landing behind him; it landed without a sound, not even a whisper. Sanghyuk hunkered down further, bracing without looking like he was bracing, as the vampire reached for him. The sunburst on his back was painful by the point the vampire’s hand landed on his shoulder, and it seemed almost happy to go off, sending a wave of energy through Sanghyuk. A strangled cry from behind him let him know that the vampire had gone down.  
  
In an instant Sanghyuk was on him, whirling fast, dagger out from where it had been hidden in his boot. The vampire didn’t even have a chance to make a noise before Sanghyuk’s dagger was stabbing between its ribs and up into its heart. It died before it had even realised what was happening.  
  
Sanghyuk gagged as the recoil hit, washing over him from too close a quarter. He scrambled away from the body, climbing to his feet and taking a few steps back. It was a woman, with long dark hair and a surprised expression on her dead face. Sanghyuk bent down and wiped the blood on his dagger off on her clothing.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
Sanghyuk turned his head to the entrance of the alley and saw Sungjae leaning against the wall. "Yeah," he said. "Fine. It was easy."  
  
"It always is," Sungjae said. He sounded cheerful, but there was something in his face, something like relief. Sanghyuk knew that among the latest batch of hunters to have graduated from being trainees, Sanghyuk’s kill rate was higher than anyone else’s. But that didn’t stop each kill being just as dangerous as the last.  
  
Sanghyuk sauntered out of the alley and slung his arm across Sungjae’s shoulder. "We did good," he said, grinning. He could still feel the energy from his tattoos going off buzzing in him, practically making him vibrate.  
  
"No, _you_ did good," Sungjae said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Sanghyuk used the arm he had around Sungjae’s shoulders to pull him nearer, pressing his mouth the Sungjae’s cheek, a little too hard so the kiss was playful. "Do you want to be bait next time?"  
  
"Definitely not," Sungjae said, turning his face so he could kiss Sanghyuk on the mouth. They both smiled into the kiss. "I would, however, like to fuck you while you’re all dressed up."  
  
"I like this plan," Sanghyuk said, and the two of them began to walk back to HQ.  
  
——  
  
Jaehwan watched from blocks away, forced to hang far enough back that not only did he stay undetected by Sanghyuk— and his skinny little partner’s— wards, but also so that he wouldn’t deter any vamps that would be drawn in by their fishing. It was too fucking far. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but as he began to follow them down the street, flitting roof to roof, he passed the alleyway that Sanghyuk had stumbled down.  
  
There was a dead vampire, in the shadows of the buildings, and it made Jaehwan smile a little wryly. Jaehwan left human corpses, and Sanghyuk left vampire ones.  
  
The pair of formidable vampire hunters were headed back to HQ, Jaehwan guessed, and soon enough he lost them, thrown off by the Lost on the place. It was no matter, the night was only halfway through, and he knew there was no way Sanghyuk would loiter around at HQ until sunrise. He would go wait near Sanghyuk’s apartment for him.  
  
He could potentially go home instead, but he discarded that idea. He didn’t like being home anymore— not unless Sanghyuk was with him. When the house was empty it seemed to press upon Jaehwan, he felt like something was _missing_ , and then when the others were there, paired off and happy, Jaehwan felt—  
  
Well. He still felt like something was missing.  
  
He shied away from those thoughts, inhaling the cool night air deeply as he flit from roof to roof. Instead of waiting on the roof of Sanghyuk’s apartment complex, Jaehwan settled down on the building across the street. It was a square building, and had a wall running along the borders of the roof. It was a nice place to perch, it made Jaehwan feel kind of like a gargoyle, ancient and stone and implacable.  
  
He wished he could be so cold, so calm. Lately he felt like there was a storm inside him.  
  
It hadn’t been long, when Sanghyuk’s car turned onto the street, the brakes whining as he parked it. Jaehwan tensed, ready to jump, but the passenger’s side door opened, and Sanghyuk’s partner stepped out, with his bony elbows and sharp smile.  
  
The two of them went, giggling, into Sanghyuk’s building, and Jaehwan breathed out slowly, feeling the air shiver through him. He almost wished the anger would come back, it was better than this— this feeling that was all too close to hurt.  
  
He really should go home. But he wanted to see Sanghyuk, wanted to hold him in his arms, for reasons he couldn’t quantify, and he would take whatever he could get. Even if it was leftovers.  
  
He jumped, floating, flying, for half a second, before he hit ground. His feet made no sound as they connected to the pavement, as he began running, away from Sanghyuk’s apartment. He’d be back, for what he’d come for, he just didn’t want to sit around and watch the show. Not tonight.  
  
He melted through the shadows, killing time, telling himself that he didn’t care about Sanghyuk, he didn’t, which meant this couldn’t hurt.  
  
Jaehwan knew words had power, it was something he’d learned as a sorcerer, all those centuries ago. It was why you really did have to be careful what you wished for.  
  
But if words had power, then why was it no matter how many times he said he was fine, that he didn’t care about Sanghyuk, it wasn’t _coming true_. If he said it enough, it should fix it. It should. It had to.  
  
The moon moved slowly through the sky, chronicling the passing minutes as Jaehwan slunk through the night. He made a big loop, and by the time he had circled back, flitting back onto that rooftop across from Sanghyuk’s apartment, it seemed Sanghyuk— it seemed they were done.  
  
Jaehwan watched as Sanghyuk passed by the living room window, shirtless, black sweatpants slung low on his hips. The partner, Sungjae, was fully clothed, pulling his jacket back on. The two of them were smiling, laughing. Jaehwan noted that they did that a lot, around each other.  
  
When Sanghyuk pecked Sungjae on the lips, Jaehwan looked away, like the sight burned him.  
  
It took a few more moments for the door of the apartment complex to open, and Sungjae to step out of it. Sanghyuk was still in his apartment, and Jaehwan, childishly, sort of wanted to flit down and scare poor Sungjae witless. But he didn’t. He let the boy walk, unhindered, down the block, huddling down into his jacket as he went.  
  
Once Sungjae had disappeared around the corner, Jaehwan made his way onto the ledge of Sanghyuk’s bedroom window, balancing precariously. He tapped on the glass, a familiar rhythm.  
  
Sanghyuk came into his bedroom, face expectant, and Jaehwan couldn’t hold in the sigh that escaped. There were eyeliner smudges around Sanghyuk’s eyes, and his mouth was reddened. Sanghyuk approached the window, sliding the pane up. The thick scent of sex immediately wafted out of the room, and simply from Sanghyuk’s skin. He looked a little tired, his hair pushed back away from his face, the lines of his body weary.  
  
"Jaehwan," Sanghyuk said, brow furrowing in confusion. "I wasn’t expecting you. Sungjae just left."  
  
"I know," Jaehwan said, and he worked to keep any emotion out of his voice. It wouldn’t do for anything to slip. "May I come in?"  
  
"Uh, if you want?" Sanghyuk said, stepping back so Jaehwan could come in. Jaehwan did so, leaving the window open behind him for the sake of fresh air. It was downright humid. "What’s up?"  
  
"I’d been hoping to have a session," Jaehwan said. He reached out, brushing a stray lock of hair off Sanghyuk’s forehead, damp with sweat. "I’m still hoping."  
  
"Now?" Sanghyuk asked. Fuck, he was still flushed from orgasm. He was so _beautiful_ , and Jaehwan wanted to press against him, wanted to fuck him until he smelled like Jaehwan, and not like that other boy. "I’m— I mean— I’m a bit tired, I know you can smell that Sungjae and I— and I haven’t showered—"  
  
"I’ll go easy on you," Jaehwan said, smiling thinly, "and I’ve never minded a bit of sweat."  
  
He stepped closer, slowly, giving Sanghyuk time to move away if he chose. He didn’t. He let Jaehwan place a hand on his bare lower back, the skin there damp, let Jaehwan pull their bodies against one another.  
  
Sanghyuk’s mouth was kiss swollen, and Jaehwan pressed his lips there anyway, kissing Sanghyuk until he couldn’t taste any other on Sanghyuk’s lips, until Sanghyuk was breathing out his name, _Jaehwan’s_ name—  
  
He lowered Sanghyuk to the bed, still kissing him, not wanting to stop. Sanghyuk had his hands tangled in Jaehwan’s hair, arched against him, getting hard again easily.  
  
Jaehwan wondered if Sanghyuk was this easy for Sungjae. He wanted to think it was just for him.  
  
They went a little slower than usual, mostly because Sanghyuk did seem tired. His movements were languid, delayed, and he was already so sensitive. Jaehwan used it as an excuse to take his time. There were marks, hickeys, peppered over Sanghyuk’s collarbones, his chest, that Jaehwan took the time to seal his mouth over and darken, make his own.  
  
When Jaehwan slipped his hands between Sanghyuk’s legs, what he found there gave him pause. "You’re not—" he started, and then stopped.  
  
"No," Sanghyuk said, blinking slowly. His hair had fallen back over his forehead, sticking there with new sweat. Jaehwan had never seen anything so stunning. "I— he never wants—"  
  
Jaehwan simply grabbed the lube, knowing where to find it, and then he slid his hand back between Sanghyuk’s legs. He was uncomfortable with how pleased he was, that he was still the only one to have ever been inside Sanghyuk. This, at least, was still his, the way Sanghyuk moaned, choked off and almost pained, the way he wrapped his legs around Jaehwan’s waist when he finally slid in, trying to pull him deeper, that was still _his_.  
  
Jaehwan told himself he was being gentle because Sanghyuk seemed so oversensitive, seemed weak and tired. It wasn't to make it easier for Jaehwan to cup Sanghyuk’s pretty face, to pepper kisses over it as he rolled his hips forward.  
  
Sanghyuk cried out when he came, his mouth against Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan held him closer afterwards, just for a moment, revelling in how Sanghyuk shivered, how he clutched Jaehwan against him.  
  
When Jaehwan pulled away he did so a little stiffly, rolling off the bed and gathering up his clothes. Sanghyuk frowned, blinking at him in confusion. "Jaehwan?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. Jaehwan bit his bottom lip to keep his hands from trembling. "You alright?"  
  
Jaehwan smiled at him, hoping it looked convincing. It didn’t feel like it did. "I’m fine," he said.  
  
He wasn’t. Fuck. He _wasn’t_.  
  
——  
  
"You’ve been in a good mood lately," Ilhoon said, chewing on the end of his pen, feet up on his desk. "Everything dandy in fuck buddy land?"  
  
"Yeah," Sanghyuk said, signing off on the report he was filling out, only to grab the next one. "Sungjae is easy."  
  
Sungjae perked up from his pile of papers to say, "Hey!"  
  
"We all know that," Ilhoon said easily, and Sungjae huffed. "I more meant fuck buddy numero uno. The mystery man."  
  
Sanghyuk smiled a little to himself. "Yeah, he’s fine. We’re fine."  
  
"Hmm," Ilhoon said, biting a little too hard on his pen, and he jerked it sharply out of his mouth, ink staining his lips.  
  
——  
  
"You get a lot of vamps passing by," Sungjae said idly, eyes flicking to the window briefly before he gave the video game they were playing his full attention once again, his fingers flying over the controls.  
  
Sanghyuk’s fingers stuttered, and Sungjae’s character landed a bad hit on him. "Not that many," Sanghyuk said, making a mental note to tell Jaehwan to stay just a little farther away, from now on.  
  
The flicker, his wards prickling, stopped after a few moments, but Sanghyuk knew Jaehwan was still out there. He lost the game very promptly, and Sungjae snickered at him. Sanghyuk’s cheeks felt pink, and his heart was going a little fast. Jaehwan had that effect on him.  
  
After Sanghyuk lost two more rounds in a row, Sungjae put his controller on the table, shaking his head. "I can’t play anymore, this is getting cruel," he said, looking at Sanghyuk curiously. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I’m just— just—" Sanghyuk jerked his head, not knowing how to finish that thought. He was flustered, but couldn’t explain to Sungjae why.  
  
It was because Jaehwan was outside, somewhere, waiting for Sungjae to leave, so he could come in here and take Sanghyuk apart at the seams. His wards were restless, energy skittering over Sanghyuk’s skin in anticipation.  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Sungjae asked, eyes going hooded. He scooted a little closer to Sanghyuk on the couch, so Sanghyuk could feel his warmth.  
  
It was their night off, and Sanghyuk had invited Sungjae over under the pretense of playing videogames, fully hoping to get sex out of their little playdate— but now, now sex with Jaehwan was on the table, and Sanghyuk’s body was far more excited about that prospect. He liked sex with Sungjae, he did, but it was starting to get somewhat... repetetive.  
  
He didn’t want to examine that too closely, not yet.  
  
For now, he shook his head, smiling apologetically. "I think I should go to bed— to sleep, you perv," he added quickly, because Sungjae had waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"I came all this way and you’re not even going to give me a handjob?" Sungjae asked, acting like Sanghyuk had wounded him. He got to his feet easily though, clearly not actually bothered. Sungjae was easy like that.  
  
"Sorry the pleasure of my company isn’t enough for you, now you need sexual favors to make hanging out with me worth it," Sanghyuk said, smiling up at Sungjae, who leaned down to peck Sanghyuk on the lips. "Be safe, walking home."  
  
Sanghyuk stayed on his couch for several moments after Sungjae had left, feeling the stillness around him. It didn’t take long for his wards to begin to burn again, and Sanghyuk got up, striding to the window and pushing it open before Jaehwan had even had a chance to start tapping.  
  
——  
  
It was different, this time, Jaehwan made sure of that. There was no softness, he turned his face away when Sanghyuk went to kiss him, pinned him against the wall, belly against the plaster. Sanghyuk didn’t seem to notice a difference, didn’t seem to care, and Jaehwan wondered how he could be so unfazed. Did he really not notice the changes in Jaehwan? Maybe Jaehwan was outwardly holding himself together better than he thought.  
  
Jaehwan fucked him like that, standing, against the cool expanse of the living room wall, just this side of too hard, too fast, holding Sanghyuk in place by a hand fisted in Sanghyuk’s hair, another gripping Sanghyuk’s hip so hard there would be bruises. Jaehwan wanted there to be bruises. He wanted this to be as cold and rough as the last time had been warm and gentle. The last time had been a mistake. He had to fix it.  
  
Sanghyuk didn’t fight it, was pliant as Jaehwan fucked him, whimpering softly, and Jaehwan didn’t know if that made it better or worse. He bit Sanghyuk, hard, when he came, like he was trying to _prove_ something, and felt something tug inside him when Sanghyuk sobbed.  
  
When it was over, when they were both finished and Jaehwan pulled back, Sanghyuk swayed, wobbly on his feet. Against his better judgement but unable to stop himself, Jaehwan scooped Sanghyuk up and flit him to his bedroom, laying him down on his shitty old spring mattress.  
  
"That was something else," Sanghyuk said, still panting slightly. His gaze was distant, but Jaehwan still felt like it was piercing through him. "Did you have a bad night?"  
  
Sanghyuk reached out, and oh, Jaehwan wanted to pull away, wanted to leave it like this. This was how it was supposed to be, a quick, impersonal fuck, and nothing more. But he felt like he’d been denied something. So when Sanghyuk softly carded a hand through Jaehwan’s hair, damp with sweat, Jaehwan let him, leaned into the touch in a tightly controlled movement.  
  
"Was I too rough?" Jaehwan asked, then promptly wanted to bite his own tongue off, or possibly go crashing out the window and into the night, scream all the way home.  
  
"Almost," Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan winced, couldn’t help it, and then hated himself all the more for it. "But if you had crossed a line, I would have stopped you."  
  
Yes, Jaehwan knew that. Sanghyuk had grown a backbone, was no longer shy about putting Jaehwan in his place.  
  
Jaehwan didn’t know where his place was, anymore.  
  
"I’ll be more careful, next time," Jaehwan said, smiling tightly. He shifted, putting his hands on Sanghyuk’s shoulders, gentle, too gentle, but he couldn’t bring himself to be rough again. He turned Sanghyuk over, so Sanghyuk was lying belly down on his bed, and Sanghyuk went limply, clearly tired from their session. "For now, let me make it up to you."  
  
Sanghyuk turned his face to the side, staring at Jaehwan blearily. "What are you going to do to me now?"  
  
Jaehwan didn’t answer, not with words, choosing instead to crawl over Sanghyuk’s body, press his mouth to Sanghyuk’s spine, right over the sun tattoo, which sent out a slight shock. Sanghyuk groaned, his hands clenching in the sheets, and Jaehwan kissed his way down Sanghyuk’s back, every bump on Sanghyuk’s spine, going lower and lower until—  
  
Sanghyuk figured out what he was going to do seconds before it was happening. "Wait, no, you know I don’t like—" Sanghyuk said, breath hitching, and he jolted as Jaehwan licked him, where he was sore and sensitive. "You know I don’t like this." His voice had lowered to a mumble, and Jaehwan knew he was blushing. Despite his words, he spread his legs a bit more, just slightly.  
  
Jaehwan wasn’t doing this to get either of them worked up again, mostly just wanted to soothe tender skin, to apologize with actions were he wouldn’t— couldn’t— with words. But Sanghyuk was trembling anew, was biting off little whimpers.  
  
"Tell me if I hurt you," Jaehwan whispered.  
  
Sanghyuk shuddered at the feeling of Jaehwan talking against his skin. "You aren’t," he said, breathless, "you aren’t."  
  
Jaehwan didn’t want to fuck Sanghyuk again, knew he should just leave, and yet he found himself sliding back up, once again kissing his way over Sanghyuk’s back. He pushed inside him again, slow, and Sanghyuk sobbed, muffling the sound in his mattress.  
  
"Tell me to stop," Jaehwan said, wishing Sanghyuk would.  
  
"No," Sanghyuk gasped. "Just— be gentle— please—" Jaehwan was holding himself above Sanghyuk’s body by bracing his elbows on either side of Sanghyuk’s torso, and Sanghyuk unclenched his hand from the sheet so he could reach over and tangle his fingers with Jaehwan’s. He brought their entwined hands nearer to himself, pressing their interlaced fingers to his mouth. "Please."  
  
Asking a vampire to be gentle, pleading, softly, and God help Jaehwan, but he was powerless to disobey.


End file.
